PBA 017
8:56:00 PM Nation: It's the morning after your freezing cold adventure in the Forest. You all emerge from your rooms refreshed, no longer frozen solid, and each of you finds a parcel outside your room. 8:56:27 PM Kestrel: Kestrel exits again from Jhett's room, and picks up the parcel outside of hers. 8:56:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) prays, suits up, and opens the door. 8:56:40 PM Janis: Janis takes the parcel and opens it immediately 8:56:43 PM Janis: PRESENT! 8:56:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): What ever could this be? 8:57:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) picks up the package, and looks at the other doors. 8:57:18 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) finishes morning prayers and steps out. 8:57:23 PM | Edited 8:57:39 PM Nilani: Nilani moves back a little, draws her rapier, and nudges the package gently with her rapier before deciding it's probably ok and gingerly picking it up. 8:57:38 PM Nation: ((Gonna handle each package individually, so be patient with me.)) 8:57:43 PM Kestrel: Kestrel sniffs the box, shakes it a little bit, and opens hers too. 8:57:49 PM | Edited 8:58:42 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) exits with her room with her gear on. She then gently takes her parcel, opening it slowly. 8:57:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) opens the package. 8:58:19 PM | Edited 8:59:39 PM Nilani: Nilani opens it slowly, listening for clicks or other suspicious noises. 8:59:42 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) opens the package and.... "SQUEE!" 9:01:43 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles at the contents of her package and immediately takes her shirt off! .... she's wearing a black undershirt underneath. Anyway, she puts on a sweater from the box--black, of course. 9:02:10 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) disappears into her room, parcel in tow. 9:03:04 PM Janis: Janis grabs both of her things from the parcel "COOL" 9:03:11 PM Janis: Janis takes them back into her room 9:03:15 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) puts on the holy symbol in the box, removes his chain shirt, puts on the sweater, and then puts his chain shirt back on. 9:03:54 PM Kestrel: It is warm. 9:04:21 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I feel His LIGHT!!! 9:04:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) is overjoyed. 9:04:48 PM Kestrel: ... light? 9:05:21 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at the items for a moment, then takes the sweater and awkwardly pulls it over her head, looking a bit like some sort of horrible snowbeast as she does so. 9:05:38 PM Janis: Janis enters...wherever people are, wearing her green sweater 9:05:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) showes Kes his new, beautifully crafted symbol of Pelor. 9:05:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is in the hallway in front of everybody's rooms. 9:06:16 PM Kestrel: That is very... symmetrical. Pleasing to the eye. 9:06:39 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): It feels good on my soul, as well. I can't describe it, but... 9:06:49 PM Janis: Cool, you guys got stuff too. 9:06:56 PM Janis: I got a longbow! 9:06:59 PM Janis: And a sweater! 9:07:24 PM Kestrel: Likely not. I am uncertain as to whether I have a soul. 9:07:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): My sweater is blue. And beautiful. 9:07:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes the parcel into her room, and works on her longbow before she forgets. 9:07:45 PM Kestrel: Kestrel puts her head into Jhett's room. "There is a package addressed to you here." 9:07:47 PM Nation: Jhett: Of course you have a soul. 9:07:49 PM | Edited 9:09:03 PM Nilani: Nilani finally manages to get her head through her white sweater's neck hole. (feel free to imagine that she was flailing around comically beforehand) 9:07:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((25.)) 9:08:38 PM Wynn: Wynn steps back out in the hall in shiny new armor, complete with a symbol of St. Cuthbert on the breastplate. 9:09:10 PM Kestrel: Individuals of demonic descent vary. 9:09:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I'll be back shortly, friends. I have a little more praying to do. 9:09:40 PM Wynn: Nation? Are these gifts from you? And the sweaters from Talas? 9:09:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) ducks back into his room, and prays for as long as it takes to memorize spells. 9:10:53 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm not good at manners. 9:11:33 PM Wynn: I'll take that as a yes. Thank you. I cannot fully express my gratitude. 9:11:43 PM Janis: Thanks Nation 9:11:58 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I owed you. Twice, really. 9:12:09 PM Wynn: And please let Talas know her sweater is beautiful as well. I just... *had* to try on this armor. 9:12:11 PM Kestrel: I am extremely fond of this sweater. No one has ever given me a sweater. 9:12:15 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 9:12:35 PM Nation: Nation: ... I made them myself. 9:13:05 PM Kestrel: It is highly satisfactory. 9:13:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) emerges from her room again, wearing a soft-amber sweater, and palming something small thoughtfully as she balances her two books and half-scurries towards her party members, a warm smile on her face. "Does anybody have any extra writing implements?" 9:13:35 PM Wynn: Well then thank you. You seem to know me better than you let on. 9:13:47 PM Wynn: I have some, Lira. 9:14:51 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) comes back out. "Thank you, friend Nation. This may be the nicest thing anyone has done for me since the clerics of Pelor took me in and raised me." 9:15:05 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... you're welcome. 9:15:20 PM Kestrel: Kestrel rubs her face on the arm of her sweater. 9:15:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shuffles her books a little, the small thing in her palm off-setting her ability to balance them with ease. "May I borrow it for... a day or so?" 9:16:34 PM Wynn: Of course, though I found them in the library. 9:16:45 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to retrieve one! 9:16:46 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) hugs himself, enjoying the feeling of the sweater. 9:17:11 PM Wynn: Wynn returns... and hands it to Lira. 9:17:36 PM | Edited 9:18:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles gratefully, tipping the books against her to take the writing implements. "Thanks." 9:17:39 PM Nation: Jhett smiles, looking at his red and blue sweater. 9:17:45 PM Nation: Jhett: This is very nice work. 9:17:57 PM Nation: Nation's voice: I'm excellent at knitting. 9:18:00 PM Janis: And it's warm and fuzzy 9:18:05 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: It's all patterns and reptition. 9:18:31 PM Kestrel: You are indeed excellent at knitting. 9:18:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): You ARE excellent at knitting, friend Nation. 9:19:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs goodnaturedly. "I never would've guessed, Nation!" 9:19:27 PM Nilani: Nilani lifts her shoulders and snuggles deeper into the material. 9:19:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nuzzles her own arm. It's kinda awkward. 9:19:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) carefully goes back to her room, taking her various items with her and making sure not to drop anything. 9:20:12 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Well. I'm glad you like them. 9:21:20 PM Kestrel: The armor is also extremely beautiful. 9:22:56 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I didn't make those. 9:23:13 PM Kestrel: I am grateful nonetheless. 9:23:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) returns to the hallway sans books and putting the small object in her spell component pouch. "So does that mean we can explore your upper decks today?" 9:23:46 PM Janis: Talas can make armor? Cool. 9:24:32 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Not yet. I have to get some things in order. I messed some stuff up when I was running the environmentals. 9:25:12 PM Nilani: Nilani finds a spot in the hallway at least fifteen feet or so away from anyone else, then holds her new weapon out and waves it slowly back and forth, testing its weight for a bit. She then takes a few cautious swings and thrusts, then stops, grins, and fastens the scabbard to her belt. 9:25:54 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods, and looks over at Janis for a measured moment. "I think the armor... might be from previous crews." 9:26:24 PM Janis: ...oh... 9:26:34 PM Wynn: Wynn traces the symbol on her armor with one hand and frowns slightly at Lira's words. 9:27:45 PM Janis: Janis tests out the string on her bow 9:28:38 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at her blade and mutters "smoke" before sheathing it. 9:28:49 PM | Removed 9:28:54 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:29:39 PM Kestrel: Kestrel hugs Jhett. 9:29:43 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and breaks into a big smile. "Shall we have breakfast, friends?" 9:29:47 PM Kestrel: Yes. 9:30:02 PM Janis: Sounds good 9:30:13 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) looks at Wynn's armor, then down at his new holy symbol. 9:30:24 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/OFghwSC.png?2 9:30:37 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And here, friend Nation told us that he couldn't distinguish between Gods. 9:30:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) grins. 9:30:54 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): To breakfast! 9:31:00 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles even wider. "I remembered that as well." 9:31:09 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: They're hard to keep track of. But you guys kept mentioning them. 9:31:22 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 9:31:30 PM Nation: Jhett hugs Kestrel! Fuzzy sweater hug. 9:31:39 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) laughs softly. "I wonder if Flamey got a present too." 9:31:42 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I deeply appreciate that, friend Nation. 9:31:57 PM Janis: Janis stops and decides to check and see if Flamey got a present 9:32:05 PM Janis: Janis runs off 9:32:19 PM Wynn: Wynn starts towards the galley! 9:32:26 PM Kestrel: Kestrel beams, and follows Wynn. 9:32:49 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) follows, still grinning wide enough to unhinge his jaw. 9:33:08 PM Janis: Janis enters the galley when she sees there was no present for Flamey 9:33:27 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows after Larry. 9:33:27 PM Nilani: Nilani signs something, grins, and shuffles off towards the galley. 9:33:49 PM Wynn: Jhett! Why don't you come teach me how to cook something delicious? 9:35:08 PM Nation: Jhett: all right, hmm. I could make tarts. 9:35:21 PM Janis: What's that? 9:36:02 PM Wynn: Excellent. 9:36:55 PM Nation: Jhett: A kind of pastry. 9:37:04 PM Nation: Jhett starts listing off ingredients. 9:37:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) starts grabbing them and putting them in a central location. 9:37:30 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls off her helm and gauntlets to prepare to learn! 9:37:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) helps Larry if she can. 9:38:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel starts some tea on, deftly avoiding getting in anyone else's way without appearing to be watching for them at all. 9:40:14 PM Nation: Jhett: I'll need someone to start slicing up fruit. Kes? 9:40:29 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) is probably barrelling about. Not exactly the most graceful, this Larry. 9:41:44 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 9:41:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel chop-chop-chops whatever it is he wants her to chop. She's good at it. 9:42:15 PM Wynn: Wynn watches! 9:42:20 PM | Edited 9:43:44 PM Janis: So, Nation, how are things in the forest going, now that Talas is back. 9:42:29 PM Janis: Any problems from the little pot guys? 9:43:04 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Oh, everything is under control. She's a lot better at regulating that stuff than I am. And I have no control over the Forest. 9:43:23 PM | Removed 9:44:16 PM Nation: This message has been removed. 9:43:48 PM | Removed 9:45:07 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:46:09 PM | Edited 9:46:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel chopchopchops. 9:46:16 PM Nation: Nation's voice: of course, half of my observation lounge is in the Plane of Fire currently. I'm trying to fix that. I wasn't built to balance so much stuff at once. 9:47:26 PM | Edited 9:47:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "Well take your time. Your safety is our safety, after all." 9:47:39 PM Janis: Yeah. 9:47:47 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:47:59 PM Kestrel: Is Talas feeling well? 9:48:02 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): After breakfast, if there's anything at all we can do to help... 9:48:27 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Talas is recovering. She just needed to be brought back to her tree. And I'll let you know. 9:50:03 PM Nation: Jhett teaches you how to make tarts! 9:50:17 PM Nation: ((Brb., sorry, phone call.)) 9:50:31 PM Kestrel: ((10 minute break?)) 10:05:49 PM Nation: Tarts are made! They turn out pretty well. 10:06:08 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nibbles one happily. 10:06:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) enjoys a hot, fresh tart. 10:06:31 PM Janis: Janis grabs one and shoves it in her mouth 10:06:45 PM Nilani: Nilani picks up one she made. It's a bit lopsided, but who cares? 10:06:59 PM Nation: Jhett: That's one of the simpler recipes. My mother's bakery makes all kinds, but I can't tell you the recipe or I'd have to kill you. 10:07:09 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 10:07:20 PM Kestrel: Tarak turns up, holding up a green sweater. "Good... what's goin' on? Everyone looks happy, there somethin' wrong?" 10:07:37 PM Wynn: Good morning, Tarak. Tart? 10:07:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes a tart and eats it in a couple bites. 10:08:03 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Don't see any. 10:08:05 PM Janis: I think you're supposed to wear that. 10:08:14 PM Janis: Janis points to the sweater 10:08:24 PM Nation: Jhett: Hah. That's one of those jokes you can never hear enough in a bakery. 10:09:07 PM Nilani: That and "I don't see the price! That means it's free!" 10:09:11 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Too hot for a sweater right now. 10:09:35 PM Nation: Jhett nods at Nilani. "That's very common, too." 10:09:44 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Like the color, though. What, you think I'm not warm and fuzzy enough? 10:09:55 PM Wynn: It's from Nation. 10:10:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It's a thank you gift fr-.... yeah. 10:10:31 PM Janis: ...this is you being warm and fuzzy? 10:10:45 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I'd be warmer, but you're underaged, kid. 10:10:59 PM Janis: Janis shudders 10:11:08 PM Janis: That is so much worse now that I know what that is. 10:11:24 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns disapprovingly at Tarak. 10:12:20 PM Kestrel: He pops a tart in his mouth and pulls his shirt off (lots of scars, plus lots of muscles), replacing it with the sweater, before wadding up the shirt into a ball and tossing it on a counter. 10:13:15 PM Nation: Jhett: That's a counter. For *food*. Not for your bodily secretion soaked clothes. 10:13:33 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) goes back for another tart before they get all sweaty. 10:13:34 PM Kestrel: Tarak: What are you, poison control? 10:13:34 PM Janis: ...ew... 10:13:56 PM Kestrel: He rolls his eyes, but picks up the shirt and stuffs it into a pocket instead. And washes the counter where it was, *pointedly*. 10:14:10 PM Nation: Jhett: Yes. 10:14:19 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her helm and gauntlets back on, still smiling. 10:14:53 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well, you'll have to fine us all, then. So. What's today? Fires, floods or horrible imminent death in space. 10:15:06 PM Wynn: Fire in the lounge, apparently. 10:15:06 PM Nilani: bees. 10:15:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Nation is still adjusting, but hopefully we can explore the upper decks today. 10:15:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Apparently the lounge is partially in the fire plane right now. 10:16:16 PM Janis: So we shouldn't go that way. 10:16:29 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Good to know, good to know. Anybody tell the civvie? 10:16:37 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I've sealed it off. You'd find it uncomfortably. 10:16:52 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Good to know. Thanks for the sweater. 10:16:57 PM Wynn: Haven't seen him. 10:17:00 PM Janis: I think Gnarmak is still asleep 10:17:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I hope he got a present too. 10:17:36 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ...Not that he needs a sweater. 10:17:55 PM Janis: Maybe he got magic...dentist...stuff 10:18:27 PM | Removed 10:18:43 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 10:18:41 PM Nation: Jhett: Where's Allys? 10:18:41 PM Kestrel: Drills. 10:18:58 PM Kestrel: Tarak: No idea, I'm not my sister's keeper. 10:19:09 PM Janis: I can go check on her. 10:19:29 PM Nation: Jhett: haven't seen her for a couple days, is all. 10:19:32 PM Janis: Janis pops a few more tarts in her mouth and heads for Allys's room 10:19:38 PM Kestrel: Tarak: She's prob'ly in the library. 10:19:47 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Turnin' bookish in her old age. 10:19:56 PM Janis: Janis alters course after that to the library 10:20:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) continues to eat tarts, at a reasonable pace. 10:20:24 PM Nation: Jhett is already putting a second batch in. 10:20:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) helps herself to more tarts, enjoying the taste. 10:21:34 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs a tart and nibbles at it. 10:22:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel serves tea. 10:22:34 PM Nation: Jhett smiles at Kes as he takes some of the tea. 10:23:02 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) politely declines the tea. 10:23:15 PM Nilani: Nilani grins and accepts some tea 10:23:25 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) accepts some tea gratefully. 10:23:28 PM Wynn: Wynn will take some! 10:23:41 PM Kestrel: Tarak takes some, and pours something vile-smelling into it. 10:24:26 PM Kestrel: Tarak: So, no imminent death planned, I take it. What else is there to do around here? 10:24:39 PM Wynn: Library. Training room. Talking. 10:24:57 PM Nation: Jhett: And there's the Forest. 10:25:18 PM Wynn: Wynn nods toward Jhett. "Though I doubt you'd want to go back in there so soon." 10:25:23 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "Indeed." 10:25:30 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Talking, huh? 10:25:41 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 10:25:50 PM Wynn: Not much of a talker? 10:26:42 PM Wynn: I mean... if Kalor were here, he might be able to entertain us with images, but he's not. 10:26:49 PM Wynn: There's music, too, though. 10:27:17 PM Nation: Jhett: What do you usually do in your downtime--- never mind, don't answer that. 10:27:23 PM Kestrel: Tarak grins. 10:27:52 PM Wynn: Wynn drinks some tea. 10:28:25 PM | Edited 10:28:42 PM Nilani: Nilani experimentally dips a bit of her tart in her tea. 10:30:09 PM Nation: Jhett pulls out the second batch of tarts and starts on the third and final batch. 10:30:22 PM Nation: Jhett: The recipes I know are mostly big. 10:30:30 PM Wynn: Well, if nobody else has plans, I can start filling out the book. 10:30:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): The book...? 10:31:13 PM Wynn: I'm writing a page for each crewmember so that if someone can get back to our home plane, they can inform your families of your fate. 10:31:29 PM Wynn: I just need some information from each person. 10:31:43 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) sips his tea, and listens carefully. 10:32:11 PM Kestrel: Are large pastries not more difficult to cook? Or do you refer to batch size... 10:32:28 PM Nation: Jhett: Batch size, mostly. 10:32:36 PM Nation: Jhett: Lots of people come in for breakfast. 10:33:03 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Breakfast is the best meal of the day, after all. 10:33:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs uncommitedly. "Your efforts may be better served with others." 10:33:27 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves to retrieve said book! 10:33:40 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): After all, the Sun is rising, and the day has so much to offer still. 10:34:06 PM Nation: Jhett: I'm assuming you mean a metaphorical, symbolic, figurative sense. 10:34:24 PM Wynn: Wynn returns quickly and sits again, opening the book to the next page. 10:34:36 PM Kestrel: I do not much care for the sun. 10:34:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): In the temple where I was raised, breakfast was almost a prayer in and of itself. 10:34:55 PM Wynn: Who would like to be next? 10:35:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): That is fair, friend Kes. The Light finds us all in different ways. 10:35:55 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) helps herself to some more tarts, smiling in between bites. 10:35:55 PM Kestrel: It burns me. 10:36:32 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) shuts up. 10:36:33 PM Nation: Jhett: I'll go next. 10:36:45 PM Nation: Jhett moves over and writes down his info. 10:36:46 PM Wynn: Your family is still in Oonseentia, right? 10:36:57 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 10:37:16 PM Kestrel: Kestrel has very fair skin. 10:37:23 PM Janis: Janis re-enters the galley 10:37:28 PM Janis: What's going on? 10:37:36 PM Wynn: It's nothing to worry about, Lira. Just information that can identify you and find your next of kin. 10:38:06 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) silently regards Wynn, the book, then looks up at Janis. "It's for... if we die." 10:38:07 PM Wynn: If we fail here, wouldn't you like someone to know what happened? 10:38:09 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Pleasant hobbies y'all have. 10:38:17 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Me, I like dancin'. 10:38:43 PM Janis: ...what if we die? 10:39:24 PM | Edited 10:39:28 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Then Pelor will take us into His glorious arms and raise us up, should we be worthy. 10:39:35 PM Wynn: When Nation returns to our home plane, this book will go with him, and the crew can find the people listed to inform them that they were not abandoned. 10:39:45 PM Kestrel: I will likely go to hell. 10:40:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) continues taking bites out of her tart, her expression blank. 10:40:31 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at Kestrel. 10:40:32 PM Janis: No you won't Kes. 10:40:38 PM Nation: Jhett: No you wouldn't. 10:40:51 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shrugs. 10:40:59 PM Nation: Jhett shakes his head. 10:41:11 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Yeah, I'd avoid that if I were you. You don't look like the type to enjoy it. 10:41:35 PM Janis: ...you can choose to go to the Hells? 10:42:03 PM Janis: I thought the Gods could just send you there if they didn't like ya. 10:42:19 PM Kestrel: Tarak: You can go anywhere if you got the right equipment, kid. Or the right wizard. 10:42:41 PM Nation: Jhett: Right. 10:42:47 PM Wynn: Wynn slides the book over to Janis, pointing at the example page. 10:43:06 PM Janis: Janis looks at the page 10:43:33 PM Janis: Well, you wouldn't be able to find my ma, so we'll just have to not die then. 10:44:08 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Why not? 10:44:19 PM Janis: She travels all over the place. 10:44:47 PM Wynn: Well, we will try, but you can at least put her name down just in case. 10:44:56 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well, I *aimed* to die young and pretty, but plans don't always work out. 10:45:48 PM Janis: Janis sighs and takes the book, writing the name "ARALYNN KHORSTER" inside it 10:45:54 PM Nation: As you guys talk, a semi-transparent dwarf gentleman walks through and sits down at the table across from Nilani. His neck is at an odd angle, like it's been broken. 10:46:04 PM Nation: He stares at Nilani. 10:46:10 PM Kestrel: ... you are dead. 10:46:12 PM Janis: Hello mister ghost 10:46:20 PM Kestrel: In case you were not aware. 10:46:27 PM Nilani: Nilani waves at the guy 10:46:35 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) stands up quickly, and pulls his mace. 10:46:38 PM Kestrel: Kestrel is helpful. 10:46:41 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Larry with alarm. 10:46:58 PM Janis: ...Larry, you can't hit the ghost 10:47:02 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Larry. 10:47:02 PM Janis: It's a ghost. 10:47:20 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Might be able to turn it, though. 10:47:21 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes for emphasis 10:47:52 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) stares at the 'ghost' for a long while, and upon seeing it do nothing, sheaths his mace and sits back down, still staring at it. 10:47:57 PM Nation: He just keeps staring at Nilani! 10:47:59 PM Kestrel: Tarak picks up another tart, and balances it on his nose, before flipping it up and gulping it down. 10:48:07 PM Janis: ...I think he likes you Nilani... 10:48:10 PM Wynn: ....you do tricks too. 10:48:15 PM | Edited 10:48:40 PM Nilani: Nilani continues gazing inquisitively over at the dwarfy gentleman. 10:49:08 PM Janis: ...maybe he doesn't know common. Anyone here speak dwarf? 10:49:12 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Sorry, friends. I was raised to draw arms at first sight of the undead. Of course, I find more and more situations that they never trained me for at the temple. 10:49:28 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Some of 'em are even fine t'do in mixed company. 10:49:29 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "You and me both, Larry." 10:49:37 PM Kestrel: ... unsettling. 10:49:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shakes her head in answer to Janis. 10:50:09 PM Janis: Tarak, if you don't speak dwarf, can you at least stop speaking gross? 10:51:03 PM Nation: He puts a finger on the the table and there's a sizzling noise as he scores something written in dwarven. Then he disappears. 10:51:15 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:51:22 PM Wynn: I didn't know ghosts could do that. 10:51:28 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) goes over, and casts Read Magic, just in case it's magical. 10:51:33 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Not sure I can. 10:51:33 PM Janis: Did he just burn the table? 10:51:42 PM Kestrel: ... yes. 10:51:56 PM Janis: ...do ghosts typically burn stuff? 10:52:23 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit unsettled, but more curious than startled. 10:52:33 PM Wynn: Nation, can you read Dwarven? 10:52:56 PM Wynn: If we can find out more about these poor souls, they should also go in the book. 10:53:07 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers at it, curiously. 10:55:02 PM Wynn: Nation? 10:55:22 PM Janis: I think Kes is reading it. 10:56:20 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I don't see anything. 10:56:24 PM Kestrel: Kestrel blinks. 10:56:30 PM Kestrel: It says "The empty pods are the worst." 10:56:42 PM Janis: ............................... 10:56:47 PM Janis: What does that mean? 10:56:53 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Well. That was fucked up, but nobody died. Good day so far. 10:57:05 PM Kestrel: Perhaps we should examine the pod room? 10:57:06 PM Janis: It's early. 10:57:11 PM Wynn: Wynn 's look of confusion turns to a smile. 10:57:11 PM Nation: Jhett: I haven't been here that long, does that happen very often? 10:57:19 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): No... 10:57:20 PM Wynn: I suppose that's one way to look at it. 10:57:30 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We've seen ghosts in passing, but never like THAT. 10:57:34 PM Nation: After a few moments, the writing disappears. 10:57:43 PM Kestrel: Ghosts generally do not attempt to communicate. 10:57:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nice of him to not ruin the table, I suppose. 10:58:08 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Won't hurt to go take a look." 10:58:20 PM Janis: Yeah, KEs and Wynn are right. 10:58:26 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 10:58:31 PM Janis: We should search for clues 10:58:38 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Onwards! 10:59:42 PM Kestrel: Tarak heads toward the pod room. 10:59:47 PM Wynn: Wynn goes! 11:00:07 PM Nilani: Nilani draws her rapier and follows. 11:00:11 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) follows Nilani after a distracted moment 11:00:23 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) finishes his tart and follows Lira. 11:00:27 PM Janis: Janis follows Larry 11:00:52 PM Kestrel: Kestrel goes last. 11:01:44 PM Nation: It is much as you left it. Still slightly cold and damp, still quiet and creepy with that faint green luminscence in the air. 11:02:47 PM Nation: There are fourteen open pods. 11:03:10 PM Janis: He said it was the empty pods that were the worst. 11:03:19 PM Janis: Janis peers into an empty pod 11:03:29 PM Wynn: ....weren't there only twelve open so far? 11:03:54 PM Wynn: Let's see... me, Graaver, Janis, Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Lira, Jhett, Nilani, the vampire, his victim, and Flamey. 11:03:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 11:04:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) peers around. "Gnarmak, too." 11:04:14 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And Raven. 11:04:15 PM Wynn: Right. 11:04:19 PM Wynn: Ah. Yes. 11:04:24 PM Janis: So nope, that's fourteen. 11:04:38 PM Janis: Janis steps fully into an open pod, looking for clues 11:04:39 PM Nation: Everyone roll notice. 11:04:45 PM Wynn: Wynn wiggles her fingers with a smile. "Too many for me to count." 11:04:51 PM Janis: ((25)) 11:04:53 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((11.)) 11:05:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((17)) 11:05:03 PM Wynn: ((12)) 11:06:33 PM Kestrel: Kestrel goes blind. 11:06:49 PM Janis: Janis picks up a locket from the base of the pod she is in 11:06:54 PM Janis: ...what's this? 11:07:22 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) goes over to Janis, and peers at the locket. 11:07:22 PM Janis: Janis puts it on, not really thinking 11:07:35 PM Nation: It's just a locket. 11:07:41 PM Nation: Janis does not go murdery. 11:07:45 PM Wynn: Is there anything inside? 11:07:56 PM Janis: Janis takes it off and tries to unclasp it 11:08:03 PM Nation: It's simple, made of silver, and on a leather string. 11:08:09 PM Nation: It doesn't open! 11:08:31 PM Janis: Janis begins to bite at it in frustration 11:08:42 PM Wynn: May I try? Instead of biting it.... 11:08:46 PM Janis: Sterpid...lokit... 11:08:54 PM Janis: Janis stops biting and hands it to Wynn 11:08:59 PM Janis: It's broken. 11:09:11 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles slightly at Janis and attempts to open it. 11:09:15 PM Nation: It doesn't open. 11:09:19 PM Wynn: Hmm... 11:09:26 PM Wynn: Is it magical? It is not evil. 11:09:48 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): May I try? I don't expect anything to happen, but... 11:09:56 PM Wynn: Wynn hands it Larry. 11:10:04 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) tries to open the locket. 11:10:08 PM Nation: It does not open. 11:10:18 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Who would like to try next? 11:10:29 PM Wynn: Does it have any markings? 11:10:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns slightly. "If it is broken, Mending could possibly fix it..." 11:10:50 PM Kestrel: Tarak shrugs. "I could try if you want." 11:11:00 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) hands the locket to Tarak. 11:11:05 PM Nation: No markings. It's very simple, really. Made of silver, but there's no engravings on it. 11:12:01 PM Kestrel: Tarak tries opening the locket. 11:12:30 PM Nation: It stubbornly remains closed. 11:12:52 PM Nation: Jerk Locket is Jerk. 11:13:14 PM Wynn: Lira, do you have Mending prepared today? 11:13:19 PM Wynn: This puzzle is quite intriguing. 11:13:40 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I do. Would you like me to try my hand? 11:13:47 PM Wynn: Can anyone tell if it is magical or not? 11:13:57 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I can try. 11:14:09 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) casts Detect Magic, and focuses on the locket. 11:14:53 PM Nation: It's definitely magic. Roll spellcraft, Larry. 11:15:33 PM Kestrel: Tarak hands the locket to Lira. 11:15:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) takes the locket, but awaits word from Larry. 11:15:55 PM Wynn: Well it may be magically sealed, and not broken at all. 11:16:39 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): ((12)) 11:17:06 PM Janis: Stupid magic stuff. 11:17:26 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, it's definitely magical. 11:17:41 PM Janis: But you don't know what it does? 11:17:50 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Can Lira try to spellcraft it?)) 11:18:20 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Magic's sorta limited that way. 11:18:30 PM Nation: ((only with her own detect magic.)) 11:18:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts Detect Magic on it as well, hoping for a better read. 11:19:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((24.)) 11:19:17 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed, and unfortunately, I've spent more time focusing on Pelor's light and learning to heal the sick and infirm than poring over spell lore. 11:20:12 PM Janis: Well how's that useful? We have no sick or in...whatever that was. 11:20:28 PM Wynn: Healing, Janis. 11:21:14 PM Janis: ...oh... 11:21:43 PM Kestrel: Tarak: I'll take the healing any time, personally. Flashy lights just aren't what they used to be. 11:22:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks noticeably crestfallen. "....The magic on the locket is quite strong, warding it from knowing what is inside and the abjuration... requires some unknown condition for the locket to open." 11:22:17 PM Janis: ...abjur...? 11:22:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): It is a school of magic. 11:22:33 PM Janis: ...oh. 11:22:49 PM Wynn: Nation's magic. Maybe he might recognize it. 11:23:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) nods and hands it over back to Janis. 11:23:28 PM Janis: Janis takes it. 11:23:37 PM Nation: ((Did Lira try to open it?)) 11:25:56 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((No.)) 11:26:12 PM Nation: ((K, just making sure.)) 11:26:28 PM Wynn: The dwarf was staring at Nilani. Maybe she should try. 11:27:07 PM Janis: Maybe 11:27:13 PM Janis: Janis passes the locket to Nilani 11:27:31 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Good idea. 11:27:35 PM | Edited 11:28:19 PM Nilani: Nilani gently tries to open it, with her eyes squeezed shut. 11:31:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel holds her breath. 11:32:01 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) prays quietly. 11:33:07 PM Janis: Janis watches intensely 11:33:46 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) keeps an eye out as much as she is able on the other pods, keeping alert. 11:39:32 PM Nilani: Nilani 's head sort of flops to the side and she stares straight ahead. Her eyes seem rather dull. She pulls out her slate and scribbles something in very small print, without looking at it. this goes on for while, until she finishes and replaces her chalk. she then gasps loudly and nearly drops the slate. 11:39:56 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) rushes to Nilani. 11:40:00 PM Wynn: ...well I guess that worked. 11:40:05 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Nilani, are you alright? 11:40:29 PM Nilani: I think so. maybe. 11:40:29 PM Janis: ...Nilani? 11:40:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Do you need a hand? 11:40:42 PM Kestrel: Kestrel looks at the slate. 11:40:52 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks worriedly at Nilani. 11:40:53 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) reaches out an arm for support. 11:41:04 PM Kestrel: Tarak grabs Nilani by the shoulder and looks at her pupils. 11:41:30 PM Nilani: Nilani jumps a bit as she is grabbed. 11:42:01 PM Wynn: It's ok, Nilani. It's just Tarak. 11:42:24 PM Nilani: I know, I'm just... 11:42:39 PM Janis: ...what happened? 11:42:41 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) reads the tablet. 11:42:52 PM Janis: What's it say? 11:43:14 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Damned if I know. I think she was possessed for a little while. 11:43:46 PM Nation: It's not in any language that Larry understands. 11:43:58 PM Nilani: I have no idea. Can I see what I wrote? 11:44:08 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I can't read it. And I didn't pray for Comprehend Language today. 11:44:11 PM | Removed 11:44:21 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 11:45:17 PM Nilani: Nilani holds her hand out and takes the slate. 11:45:51 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers. 11:45:58 PM Kestrel: Tarak: You sure you're all right? 11:46:33 PM Wynn: You don't need to be smited or anything, right? 11:46:36 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 11:46:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Wynn rather unamused. 11:47:26 PM Nilani: I'm fi- *Looks at Wynn startledly* 11:47:53 PM Wynn: ....It was a joke. 11:48:07 PM Nilani: Nilani goes back to the slate. She tries turning it upside-down. 11:48:19 PM Janis: ...you can't read it? 11:49:08 PM Kestrel: Kestrel peers at it upside-down over Nilani's shoulder. 11:49:12 PM Nilani: The void is this? I don't remember these runes. 11:49:45 PM Wynn: Kestrel, can you read it? 11:49:54 PM Wynn: You mentioned studying languages. 11:50:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Nilani worriedly some more. 11:51:16 PM Kestrel: It is a message. 11:51:40 PM Kestrel: Left by a wizard who was once a crew member here. 11:51:56 PM Wynn: And what is the message? 11:52:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks very interested. 11:52:40 PM Kestrel: Uncertain. 11:52:54 PM Kestrel: It appears to be written in a mixture of Dwarven and something less... comprehensible. 11:53:26 PM Wynn: Maybe it is time to share with Nation. 11:54:18 PM Nilani: Since I wrote it, he'll probably be able to see it, unlike the ghostly burnmark. 11:54:34 PM Kestrel: ... the circle people. 11:54:44 PM Wynn: Back to the----- what about them? 11:54:44 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns. "...What about them?" 11:54:55 PM Nilani: Nilani looks at Kes 11:54:56 PM Kestrel: This wizard ws the last of his group to survive. 11:55:07 PM Janis: ...wait, what? 11:55:19 PM Kestrel: He believed the pods would be reused and left this object behind in the belief it would be protected. He also left *other* objects in the ship that could be found by us. 11:55:37 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles. "That's great, we should find them." 11:55:52 PM Janis: But why did he focus so hard on Nilani? 11:56:02 PM Kestrel: His notes and theories on the ship have been left behind. 11:56:21 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "I knew I couldn't be the only one with that thought." 11:56:27 PM Kestrel: And he believed he knew the nature of "those that pursue us, those with the circles on their chests and dead eyes." 11:56:36 PM Wynn: ..... 11:56:43 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ......That will be a valuable read. 11:56:47 PM Wynn: Indeed. 11:56:48 PM Kestrel: Finding this serves as a key of sorts and will allow us to find the others, hidden by his magic. 11:56:48 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Well, that's unsettling. 11:56:59 PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Glad to hear the rest, though. 11:57:25 PM Janis: Ok, so now we have to find his notes and use it to contact other ghosts? 11:57:48 PM Wynn: I didn't hear anything about other ghosts in that. 11:58:02 PM Kestrel: He said he used magic to look ahead and see one of his future predecessors. ... future predecessors is *not* logically sound sentence structure. 11:58:12 PM Kestrel: In any case the object would open only for her. 11:58:18 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) stares at Nilani. 11:59:06 PM Janis: ...Nilani's the chosen one. 11:59:14 PM Kestrel: Tarak: Chosen for what? 11:59:33 PM Wynn: To be possessed, apparently. 11:59:39 PM Janis: I guess to read things left behind by a crazy magic dwarf. 11:59:49 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ....Excuse me. 11:59:58 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) leaves, and goes to her room and locks herself in. AM Kestrel: What does it... feel like? AM Janis: Janis looks in the direction Lira went "...what was that?" AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We can find out later. For now, what do we do next? AM | Edited 12:01:50 AM Nilani: ...cold. I was there, but not really. I think I forgot to breathe while writing, too. AM Wynn: There? AM Kestrel: Next time we will remind him you require air. AM Kestrel: Tarak: Yeah, that'll work. Ghosts are real polite that way. AM Wynn: Are there any clues as to where to look for more, or will he point us to them in his own time? AM Wynn: ....I assume that dwarf was the wizard. AM Janis: ...so the Dwarf was a wizard. AM Janis: What's that got to do with anything? AM Wynn: He told us where to look for the locket and how to open it. AM Kestrel: Tarak: Usually they go in more for divine juju. Dwarves, I mean. AM Wynn: It is likely he'd want us to find the other parts. So he may appear to point us to the next. AM Wynn: .........maybe he doesn't want Nation to know. AM Kestrel: Perhaps... AM Wynn: Nation can't sense the ghosts. He couldn't read the note. AM Kestrel: Kestrel is rather doubtful. She takes Jhett's hand quietly. AM Wynn: We are in here, where he can't see. AM Janis: It's also possible Nation really just can't see them. AM Wynn: And if he didn't mind Nation knowing, why wouldn't he just leave a note *with* Nation like I planned on leaving the books? AM Nation: Jhett squeezes her hand. AM Janis: Like, maybe they just don't have another way to talk to us. AM Nilani: Nilani glances at the locket again. "Larry, do you know what this rune on the locket's inner face means?" AM Nilani: Nilani holds out the now-open locket. AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) examines the rune. AM Kestrel: The rune is not in dwarven text. AM | Edited 12:08:49 AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I don't know what it means. When they come around, I suspect asking friend Kalor and/or friend Lira may be more fruitful. AM Nilani: Nilani shrugs AM Nation: Jhett: It's probably tied to the magic that enspelled Nilani. I don't sense any magic in it now. AM Kestrel: Tarak: Fuck it, I want another tart. AM Kestrel: He shrugs and wanders back to the galley. AM Wynn: Well without any clues in the message and no message from the ghost, there is nothing more we can do. We could spend years searching Nation manually with nothing to show for it. AM Kestrel: We could attempt a systematic search. AM Wynn: If the items are hidden with magic, it wouldn't matter. AM Janis: Well, at least now we know to be looking. AM Nation: Jhett: Well, they *were* hidden. It sounds like they might be unhidden now. AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I'll keep my eyes open, but I think there are better things to spend time on until we learn more." AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I imagine if they were hidden from Nation, then they likely didn't become unhidden so easily. It doesn't matter, though. We should discuss this with Kalor at the first opportunity. Our resident encyclopedia might just have some other good ideas. AM Wynn: Indeed. AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. AM Kestrel: He is very intelligent. AM Nation: Jhett: What if they're like this? Someone finds the rune, they write something out, like a journal with pages torn out and scattered about. AM Wynn: What about it? AM Nation: Jhett shrugs. "I'm just saying, we might not be looking for actual items. Any of us could stumble onto something like this." AM Wynn: We *should* go ahead and write the translation of the slate down in a book somewhere before Nilani needs to use it again, though. AM Wynn: Fair point. AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Indeed, friend Jhett. But we can't predict the habits of ghost dwarves. AM Wynn: As I said, I'll keep my eyes open, but I see no point in searching them out at this time. AM Nation: Jhett nods. AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. AM Janis: So, if he knew about all of this, even the white circle guys, why wouldn't he tell us how to break the curse? AM Wynn: If he knew how, do you think he'd have died here? AM Janis: ................... AM Janis: I guess not. AM Nation: Jhett: Also, these are his theories and notes. Not gospel truth. AM Wynn: Wynn nods. AM Nilani: Welp. Let's get out of this room before another pod opens and something sneaks up on us and snaps our necks or something. AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Agreed. AM Janis: Right AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs.